Conventionally, a replaceable faucet handle for DELTA series faucet (as shown in FIG. 8) has at least a first control valve (61), and a first valve stem (611) having a first cutting edge (612) on a periphery thereof extending from a top portion of the first control valve (61) to connect to a first handle (62). The first handle (62) is secured on the first valve stem (611) by the first cutting edge (612) and is operated to control the on/off mode of the faucet and the water flow.
A conventional replaceable faucet handle of MOEN series faucet (as shown in FIG. 9) has at least a second control valve (71), and a second valve stem (711) having three second cutting edges (712) on a periphery thereof extending from a top portion of the second control valve (71) to connect to a second handle (72). The second handle (72) is secured on the second valve stem (711) by the three second cutting edges (712) and is operated to control the on/off mode of faucet and the water flow.
However, conventional replaceable faucet handles are disadvantageous because: (i) the formation of the first valve stem (611) and the second valve stem (711) are different, so the same valve stem cannot be used for the different replaceable faucet handles. It is inconvenient for customers to replace the faucet by themselves; and (ii) a shell (73) of MOEN series faucet is secured on a faucet body (70) by fastening the handle (72) on a top portion thereof, so the shell (73) will be loosened when the handle (72) is disengaged from a valve base (74) in replacement process. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a faucet handle configured to be used in at least two different types of faucets to overcome the problems presented above.